O Amor de Hinata
by ricardosaint
Summary: Hinata depois de ver que não consegue se declarar para o Naruto decide pedir ajuda
1. Chapter 1

O amor de Hinata

Uma menina persegue com seus olhos claros o garoto loiro que vinha caminhando depois de um dia de treinamento,quando ele passava por ela,a mesma criou coragem pra chama-lo .

-N-Naruto-kun...

-Ãh? Oi,Hinata! Ele fala se aproximando dela,fazendo ela ficar vermelha.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e começa a falar:

-Bem,é que eu queria... Sabe,tem uma coisa que... É que eu queria saber se...

E a cada tentativa de se expressar ela ficava mais vermelha e com vergonha de terminar a frase,deixando o Naruto sem entender nada.

-Ãh? Hinata,tudo bem?

-Err...não era nada!

-Então eu vou embora,eu treinei o dia todo e estou suado.

Hinata via Naruto se afastar mais uma vez sem ter-lhe contado sobre seus sentimentos. Ela sabia que sozinha não conseguiria,pois tinha muita vergonha.

Hinata chegando em casa no fim da tarde,vê Neji no fim do seu treinamento.

-Se você veio treinar comigo chegou tarde demais!

-Não. Eu vim aqui por outro motivo.Quero que você me ajude numa coisa.

-Te ajudar? Em que? No seu treinamento? Eu estou mesmo precisando de um parceiro de treino,quando a Ten-Ten está começando a ficar cansada,eu só estou aquecendo!

-Não,é sobre garotos! Quero que você me ajude a conquistar um garoto!

-O que? Você? Você é a pessoa mais tímida que eu conheço! Nunca conseguiria conquistar um garoto! Quando ele disse isso,ela abaixou a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta sem dizer nada. Neji percebendo que aquelas palavras tinha deixado-a triste,ele diz:

-Espera aí! Eu vou ajudar você!

Ela virou de repente e abraçou Neji, agradecendo-o.

No dia seguinte estava quase na hora das aulas com Neji-sensei.Hinata que estava ansiosa estava esperando Neji terminar o treinamento. Ele tinha prometido terminar mais cedo naquele dia. De repente Neji aparece, diz que demorou porque já havia tomado banho.

-Pra fazer com que você conquiste alguém eu vou precisar de muito tempo! - Ele dá uma risadinha,mas para quando percebe que ofendeu Hinata.

Pra desviar do assunto,ele perunta meio sem graça.

-Quem nós vamos conquistar? Fala sorrindo

-Err...Ele é...

Hinata desvia o olhar a medida que vai ficando vermelha. Neji percebe que Hinata fica tímida só de pensar em Naruto.

-Deixa pra lá. Eu não preciso saber quem é. Bom,eu acho que você me procurou por ser muito tímida,certo?- Hinata faz um movimento positivo com a cabeça. Neji continua a falar:

-Eu quero que você converse com ele e pergunte sobre namoro,garotas...essas coisas.

-Tá bom. - Hinata concorda pensando que o Neji mandou ela fazer uma coisa que já tentou umas mil vezes,mas ela não comenta nada.

No dia seguinte como ordenado por Neji,Hinata está sentada ao lado de Naruto num banco. Ele pergunta a ela porque o chamou. Ela desvia o olhar dele e diz que queria conversar com ele. Depois de ouvir algumas histórias das missões que o Naruto recebeu,Hinata quase engasga quando pergunta:

-N-Naruto-kun... existe alguém especial para você na vila?

-Humm...Tem a... Sakura-chaaannnn! Ele acena para a Sakura q está se aproximando.

-Oi,Hinata. A Hokage quer ver você,Naruto.

-Mais uma missão,já estava na hora. Até mais Hinata.

Depois de se despedir,Hinata estava indo pra casa quando ela olha para o lado, Neji estava lá, acompanhando-a. Hinata se assusta com Neji aparecendo tão de repente.

-Em poucas palavras,foi horrível! Sua conversa com o Naruto. – Neji diz seco sem olhar para ela.

-Mas como você...

-Eu já sabia que era do Naruto que você estava atrás,eu disse para você se encontrar com o Naruto para poder ver o quão tímida você é perto dele pra poder saber se você tem chance de conquista-lo sendo do jeito que você é. - Hinata sente a decepção nas palavras de Neji que continua a falar:

-Eu estive pensando em como te ajudar,e eu só consegui achar 3 maneiras de você se declarar para alguém mesmo sendo tímida. Amanhã vamos começar as tentativas. Hinata ficou entusiasmada com a notícia.

No dia seguinte,lá estavam os dois setados em casa. Neji estava de olhos fechados com uma garrafa na mão,quando começa a falar:

-Tem um jeito de você diminuir bastante a sua timidez.

-Tem? Como? - Hinata diz muito surpresa.

-Sake. Tem sake nessa garrafa. Isso vai te deixar mais espontânea,você vai poder falar coisas que não tem coragem de dizer naturalmente!

Hinata fica muito entusiasmada com a notícia mas depois ela pensa melhor pergunta:

-Como você sabe disso?

Neji vai ficando vermelho e sem saber o que dizer,enquanto Hinata o olhava com curiosidade.

-Err... Bem...isso não vem ao caso!

Hinata pega a garrafa da mão do Neji e sai correndo para a sua 1º tentativa. Neji diz algo pra ela mas ela não escuta direito por estar longe e empolgada demais.

Já é noite quando Hinata encontra Naruto andando pela vila,ela toma um pouco do sake,como ela não percebe nada de diferente,ela toma mais, mais e mais. Quando ela repara,já acabou com a garrafa.

-Agora que eu bebi a garrafa toda eu devo conseguir dizer o que eu quero para o Naruto-kun! Ela chama o Naruto,que vai até ela.

-Hinata,tudo bem? Você está vermelha.

-Eu estou bem!Ela diz isso apesar de estar sentindo uma coisa estranha.

- Aquele dia fui mandado para uma missão muito fácil aqui perto,nem precisei de ajuda...

-Naruto-kun eu estava querendo te dizer uma coisa. Ela para de falar e curva o corpo depois de sentir alguma coisa fazendo mal à ela.

-Hinata,está tudo bem?

Logo após essa pergunta, Hinata vomita.Naruto imediatamente passa a mão de Hinata por cima de seu ombro e diz que vai leva-la ao hospital mas Neji aparece, e diz que vai cuidar dela.

Neji carrega Hinata até em casa.

-Hinata,durma que amanhã você estará melhor!

Neji não disse mais nada e os dois foram dormir.No outro dia,Hinata foi procurar Neji pra saber porque tinha acontecido aquilo. Neji estava sentado meditando,quando Hinata perguntou-lhe sobre a noite passada ele abriu os olhos,olhou para ela com uma furia sem igual e disse:

-Eu disse que se você bebesse demais isso aconteceria ,mas você saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse terminar. Agora aguente!

-Eu sei! Eu estava um pouco ansiosa! Me desculpe.

Neji dissipou o seu olhar de raiva e fez um mais amigável.

-Tudo bem, preste atenção já que o sake não deu certo vamos tentar uma coisa diferente.

-Eu quero que você se vista com a roupa mais sexy que tiver! O Naruto te vê apenas como amiga, assim ele vai ver que você não é apenas uma amiga mas também uma mulher!

-Tudo bem! – Hinata diz meio sem confiança

-Hinata,lembre-se que você está se arrumando para o Naruto. - Ela sorri e sai para se arrumar.

Mais tarde,Hinata aparece na frente de Neji que fica espantado.

Hinata está vestindo um vestido preto ligeramente curto e muito justo ao seu corpo,o vestido era aberto na parte de trás.

-H-Hinata...

-Você acha que o Naruto vai gostar? – Ela diz de um jeito muito meigo.

-Com certeza! - Ele fica de boca aberta surpreso com a mudança. Não imaginava que por trás daquela menina tímida escondia um corpo tão lindo,e permanece admirando as belas curvas da menina sem que ela perceba.

-Eu vou procurar o Naruto.

-Pode ir. Mas faça o possível para que ele note que você está diferente. Essa é a sua 2º tentativa. Se tudo sair de acordo com o plano,hoje você conquista o Naruto.

-Pode deixar...

Já é noite quando Hinata avista o Naruto caminhando para casa. Hinata passa por ele de propósito.

-Hinata...

-Naruto-kun! Ela se vira como se estivesse surpresa.

-Como você está?

-Estou melhor! - Ela ficava vermelha só de pensar no acidente da última tentativa.

-Você está diferente hoje!

-Você notou?

-Claro! Você vai à alguma festa? - Ele diz isso naturalmente,ela faz uma cara de desânimo.

-Err...Bem,eu vou numa reunião de amigas?

-Humm...Você deve astar atrasada! Divirta-se

Naruto vai embora e Hinata fica arrasada com o que acabara de acontecer. Ela está indo embora,Neji está parado de olhos fechados escostado na entrada da casa. Quando Hinata ia lhe contar o que havia acontecido ele começou a falar:

-Aquele deve ser o cara mais idiota do mundo! Você gosta mesmo desse idiota?

-Como você...

-Eu estava em cima de uma das casas. Estava ouvindo tudo que aquele idiota disse.

-Ele não sentiu nada de diferente quando me viu toda arrumada. Abaixou a cabeça desanimada mas levantou depressa e disse:

Ainda temos uma tentativa! Disse mais animada.

-Não.Não temos! Neji diz isso abrindo os olhos

-Mas...você disse...

-Se aquele idiota nem te notou você acha que mais algum plano vai dar certo. Se você vestida daquele jeito não o conquistou, nada vai faze-lo. Vamos desistir!

-Não.Eu não vou desistir.Você pode desistir mas eu vou continuar tentando!

-Mas, Hinata...

-Eu estou cansada! Vou dormir!

Hinata entra para casa e deixa Neji sozinho. Neji pega uma garrafa que estava escondida e começa a beber.

-O bom e velho sake! Nada melhor para quem está estressado!

No dia seguinte Hinata ficou o dia toda em casa enquanto Neji estava treinando com Ten-Ten na floresta. Hinata decidiu sair um pouco de casa, ficou andando pela vila de cabeça baixa pensando em todas as tentativas fracassadas até aquele dia,não só as de Neji mas as suas própias. Tudo isso a fazia pensar que talvez fosse melhor escutar o Neji e desistir desse amor. Talvez não fosse para os dois ficarem juntos. Ela estava tão distraída que esbarra em alguém,quando ela olha vê que não é ninguém menos que Naruto, ele sorri quando ela olha.

-N-Naruto-kun... Desculpe!

-Não tem problema! Como foi a sua reunião ontem?

-Foi boa! - Ela fala meio sem jeito.

De repente Neji aparece e vai até Hinata,empurra Naruto que está na frente de Hinata. Ele para na frente da Hinata,pega as duas mãos da garota e diz:

-Hinata,eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde que eu te vi vestida daquele jeito. Eu percebi o que eu realmente sinto por você. Neji diz olhando nos olhos dela,que em pouco tempo fica corada e espantada.

-Ei,Neji! Olhe por onde anda! Ele se levanta do chão e vê Neji pertinho da Hinata segurando as duas mãos dela,sem saber o porquê ele começa a se sentir desconfortável com aquela cena.

-Eu preciso ter você! Eu realmente te amo!

Ele coloca uma das mãos na cintura da Hinata e puxa ela para mais perto e continua segurando a mão dela. Hinata está tão ruborizada e confusa que não consegue fazer nada. Naruto fica furioso com aquilo,vai até perto dos dois e diz :

-Ei,Neji. O que você está fazendo?

-O que parece? Estou me declarando para minha amada! - Neji diz sem tirar os ohos de Hinata.

-Mas você não pode fazer isso,Neji! Naruto fala furioso

-Por que,não? Ela não tem namorado,eu também estou solteiro! Você tem alguma coisa contra?

Naruto se acalma um pouco e abaixa a cabeça pensando que de certo modo Neji tem razão,Hinata não tem namorado. Ele tem todo o direito de dizer aquilo para ela. Então porque não conseguia aceitar aquela situação? Seria possível que ele estivesse com ciúmes? Não,pensava ele. Até aquele dia ele só havia pensado nela como amiga. Ele entra em um dilema pessoal. Enquanto isso Neji continua a elogiar Hinata que está petrificada,Neji está a alguns centímetros da boca da Hinata. Naruto interrompe Neji que estava prestes a beija-la.

-Você tem razão,a Hinata não tem namorado portanto nada me impede de tentar algo com ela! Naruto fala sorrindo.

-Então,você está interessado nela também? Você não acha que chegou um pouco tarde?

-Nunca é tarde demais!

Hinata fica surpresa com o que acaba de ouvir,primeiro Neji agora Naruto se declarava para ela. Neji solta Hinata,fica de frente para o Naruto e diz:

-Dá o fora antes que eu fique nervoso,Naruto!

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu estou disposto a lutar por ela!

-Você quer lutar comigo? Quem perder desiste dela,que tal? – Neji diz confiante

-Tudo bem,eu vou acabar com você!

-Chega de conversa,vamos lutar!

-Byakugan!

-Kagebunshin-no-jutsu!

Os dois se posicionam

-Você está disposto a me enfrentar só para ter uma chance com ela?

-É isso mesmo!

- Você é patético!

Naruto se prepara para partir para o ataque com dez bunshins,continua procurando o melhor jeito de enganar o Byakugan. Neji está na posição do clã Hyuuga, ele está muito sério mas de repente ele da uma risada. Naruto acha que é uma provocação e parte para o ataque,ele ataca pela frente sem uma estratégia. Neji sai da sua posição de luta e diz:

-Bom... Eu desisto!

Naruto contém seu ataque,olha para Neji confuso. Por que alguém que tem a vantagem, desistiria sem lutar?

-Ei,Neji! Por que você desistiu? Nós nem começamos a lutar!

Neji vira de costas para o Naruto e vai em direção à Hinata que estava atrás dele. Ele para de frente para Hinata olha em seus olhos e diz:

-Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto dela assim,Naruto!

Ele diz um pouco alto para que o Naruto possa escultar, Hinata olhava para Neji ainda atônita.

-Se você gosta tanto dela,por que vai desistir dela por mim?

-Você vai cuidar dela melhor do que eu!

Neji passa por Hinata e está indo embora quando ela o chama,ele para mas não se vira.

-Por que você fez isso?-Esse era o meu terceiro plano! Se eu te contasse que o meu plano era esse,você não seria você mesma e não poderiamos enganar o Naruto! O ciúme,é o meio mais fácil e potencialmente o mais problemático de conquistar um homem! Mas,no seu caso,você não saberia atuar para convence-lo,então eu fiz tudo sozinho!

-Você fez isso tudo por mim? - Hinata começa a chorar, Neji olha para trás sorri e diz:

-Eu prometi que te ajudaria!É melhor você voltar! Tem alguém te esperando lá trás!

-Eu queria te agradecer pelo que você fez!

Hinata fica de frente com Neji e lhe dá um beijo no rosto. Neji se vira e desaparece, Hinata vai ao encontro de Naruto que caminha em sua direção. Ele sorri pega as mãos de Hinata que agora não sente timidez,ela olha em seus olhos esperando que ele diga algo.

-Bem... eu acho que você escultou mina conversa com o Neji, eu nunca tinha imaginado que me apaixoaria por você! Você sempre esteve ao meu lado me apoiando,e eu nunca percebi o quanto você era especial! Mas se você me der uma chance,eu vou provar que eu posso fazer-la feliz!

Hinata estava se segurando para não desmaiar e também não agarrar o Naruto naquele momento. Ela chegou para mais perto e o olhou nos olhos para dizer que sua resposta era SIM!Naruto entende a resposta para sua pergunta e coloca as mãos na cintura dela,aos poucos ela coloca as mãos sobre o ombro dele. Naruto lentamente beija os lábios dela,ela suspira,esperara por aquele dia durante muito tempo. Em pouco tempo os dois perdem totalmente a timidez e já se beijam com a intensidade de namorados. A noite toda não será o bastante para saciar aquele casal cheio de amor! Longe dali,Neji caminha pensativo. Ele tinha unido um casal que se amava,por que não se sentia feliz? Por que sentia um vazio dentro de si,como se faltasse algo. Por que ele ainda estava com a mão no rosto onde Hinata o beijou? Mas ele prefere ignorar esse sentimento e seguir em frente.


	2. Sentimentos Secretos

Neji caminhava pela vila em direção a floresta para o seu treinamento com a Ten - Ten. Neji agora, preferia treinar com a Ten - Ten do que com a Hinata,passara a evitar a garota desde o começo do namoro dela. Evitava olha-la nos olhos quando cruzava seu caminho. Passara a evita-la na tola esperança de esquece-la,tudo em vão pois ele não parava de pensar nela e o fato de ver o seu rosto sorridente todas as manhãs não ajudava muito.

- Oi,Nejiiii.

Uma voz estridente e insuportável o chamava,uma voz que Neji conhecia muito bem mas se negava a se virar na esperança que estivesse enganado. Alguém toca-lhe o ombro e Neji é obrigado a se virar.

- Ãh,Naruto é você? – Neji diz num tom não muito surpreso nem animado de ter encontrado o Naruto. Foi depois que a Hinata começou a namorar com o Naruto que ele percebeu que cada vez que encontrava-o desgostava dele mais ainda. Neji não queria passar nem um minuto perto do Naruto,então tentou manda-lo embora:

- Naruto,eu estou indo para a floresta treinar!

- Que bom! Eu também estou indo para a floresta treinar! Nós podemos ir juntos,não é uma boa idéia?! – Neji não sabia se lhe respondia com sinceridade ou mentia para não causar problemas. Por fim ele decidiu não se irritar com o Naruto pois já estavam perto da floresta mesmo. Num tom cansado e sem ânimo Neji lhe responde:

- Tá bom! Então vamos!

- Você é um cara bacana,Neji! Não guarda rancor de mim por ter ficado com a Hinata!

Neji se imaginava socando o Naruto e no tom de voz mais desanimado que ele conseguiu,respondeu-lhe:

- Devo ser mesmo.

- Você tem muita sorte de ter a Hinata como prima! Ela é muito especial!

Neji estava morrendo de raiva dele. Naruto não sabia como aquelas palavras o afetavam. Não sabia o quanto era difícil ouvir o Naruto falar dela. Neji desviava o olhar, olhando para o céu,para o chão em busca de paz. De certo modo ignorar o Naruto lhe dava muita paz, admirar o céu era melhor do que prestar atenção no que o Naruto estava dizendo. Uma voz rompia sua concentração, a mesma voz de antes, Naruto gritava com intensidade para alguém ao horizonte.

- Oi,meu amoooorrr!

Neji olhou instintivamente para frente já sabendo o que iria encontrar. Na entrada da floresta estavam duas garotas encostadas em árvores. Neji olhou para o Naruto de um jeito nem um pouco contente e lhe perguntou:

- O que a Hinata está fazendo aqui?

- Ela vai treinar comigo. – Naruto disse com muita naturalidade.

- Por que você não me disse isso antes?

- Porque você não me perguntou.

Neji apesar de estar furioso continuou a andar sem olhar e nem falar com o Naruto. Quando os dois chegaram na entrada da floresta,onde estavam as duas garotas,Naruto correu e deu um beijo em Hinata. Neji ficou parado diante dos dois sem saber se ia embora sem cumprimentar Hinata ou ficava e assistia aquela cena deplorável. Ele colocou os olhos pela primeira vez desde que chegara na segunda garota que ali estava.

- Oi,Ten - Ten.

- Ah,percebeu que eu estou aqui?!

Ten - Ten estava recostada numa árvore e com um semblante nada amigável. Hinata e Naruto param de se beijar e todos cumprimentam-se. Neji cumprimenta Hinata sem olha-la nos olhos. Um silêncio paira sobre os quatro ali presente. Naruto como de costume é o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

- Já que todos aqui vão treinar,por que não treinamos juntos?

- Não. – Neji disse quase que de imediato. A última coisa que ele queria era passar o dia todo vendo ela e o Naruto se beijando.

- Por que? Perguntaram os outros três.

- Err... É que a Hinata e o Naruto não estão acustumados com nosso método de treino. O melhor seria treinarmos em duplas. A Ten - Ten treina comigo e vocês treinam juntos.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu o casal

- Vamos,Ten - Ten. Já demoramos muito. – Neji caminha adentro da floresta sem se despedir de ninguém e em seguida é seguido por Ten - Ten.

Hinata e Naruto fazem uma cara de "Eu falei algo de errado?". Ten - Ten alcança Neji que andava depressa na esperança de não terem de conversarem. Ten - Ten igualou seu passo ao dele e começou a falar:

- "Não estão acostumados com nosso método de treino"?! – Ten - Ten perguntava num tom sarcástico. Neji não se irritou pelo contrário ele deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- Você queria treinar com o "casal mel"?

- De jeito nenhum! Eles passariam a maior parte do tempo se beijando e nos atrapalhariam a treinar. Mas foi só por isso que você não queria que eles treinassem conosco?

- Err... Mas é claro! – Neji fica inquiento com essas perguntas conscientes e bem direcionadas. Obviamente Ten - Ten não estava com uma súbita curiosidade e sim buscava por uma confissão. Ten - Ten persistiu no assunto:

- Eu acho que você... – Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase Neji a interrompeu de propósito.

- Aqui já está bom. Vamos começar!

Eles ficaram treinando durante horas, Neji estava ajudando Ten - Ten com seu novo jutsu. No fim da tarde,depois de um treino realmente exaustivo, Ten - Ten chegou bem perto,quase encostando no corpo dele e passou os seus braços em volta do pescoço do Neji e repousou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Ela estava com uma feição tranquila e relaxada enquanto ele estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa,Neji não esperava um abraço da Ten - Ten. Ele demorou um pouco mas acabou abraçando ela,colocou as mãos na cintura da garota, aproximou seu rosto do ombro dela mas não repousou a cabeça lá. Neji se sentia muito estranho,estava gostando de ter seu corpo junto ao da Ten - Ten,o cheiro que ela exalava apesar do árduo treino,era muito bom.

- Obrigado por me ajudar a aperfeiçoar o meu novo jutsu,Neji.

Neji não estava prestando atenção ao que ela falava apenas se deliciava com a doce fragrância feminina. Seu corpo permanecia contra o dela emanando uma enorme quantidade de vontades,ele queria beija-la,queria agarra-la mas nesse momento Ten - Ten diz:

- Você é um bom amigo! O amigo mais valioso de todos!

Era a segunda vez que Ten - Ten o surpreendia naquele dia. Um amigo? Era o que ela queria que ele fosse? Era tudo que poderia ser? Um amigo? Neji ficou atordoado por um tempo,quando ele voltou a si,se afastou da Ten - Ten e disse:

- Você pode voltar,eu tenho que passar em um lugar agora!

Ten - Ten achou estranho mas concordou e foi embora. Neji pegou o mesmo caminho que ela algum tempo depois,caminhava lentamente de tal modo que não a alcançasse. "Eu sou muito azarado!" murmurava Neji nervoso. Agora em vez de uma,eram duas garotas que lhe tomavam a mente. Mas Neji não parava de pensar numa coisa: Naquele momento com a Ten - Ten,por um momento ele esqueceu completamente do que sentia pela Hinata. E se ele se apaixonasse por outra garota? Também podia ser somente uma simples distração,ficaria com alguma garota por alguns dias,se por acaso ele se apaixonasse poderia namorar com ela, caso contrário poderia... NÃO,tinha que pensar positivo,tinha muitas garotas bonitas em Konoha,mas com tantas missões mal lhe sobrava tempo para treinar,como arranjaria tempo para procurar garotas? Ele deixou essa questão para depois e se apressou para chegar em casa. No dia segunte logo cedo alguém lhe chamava,ele foi até a entrada da sua casa para ver quem era.

- Sakura?!

- A Hokage quer ve-lo imediatamente!

- Ela vai me mandar para uma missão?

- Sim. Pelo que parece,ela precisa do seu Byakugan!

- Eu pretendia fazer uma coisa hoje! Ela não pode chamar a Hinata?

- A Hinata saiu mais cedo numa missão com o Shino e o Kiba.

- Que droga!!! Eu vou daqui a pouco.

Neji entrou para casa nem um pouco contente,ele precisava procurar uma garota logo e lhe interrompiam com missões idiotas. Neji foi até o escritório da Hokage,parou a porta e bateu.

- Pode entrar.

Neji entrou porta adentro,a Shizune estava como de custume ao lado da Hokage,a Sakura estava na frente da Hokage recebendo instrunções.

- Que bom que você chegou! A Sakura vai ser a sua única parceira nessa missão! Eu estou te mandando nessa missão só por precaução, Vocês vão entregar um mensagem importante e por isso,não podem ser emboscados. Hyuuga Neji,Haruno Sakura,essa é uma missão simples,portanto NÃO FALHEM!

Neji e Sakura deixam a vila e partem em missão. Sakura estava andando um pouco à frente de Neji que por sua vez,observava espantado,as curvas da garota de cabelos róseos. Neji nunca percebera tais curvas. Neji pensava: "A Sakura é bem bonitinha,tem um corpo maravilhoso e não tem namorado".

- Você está muito lento,Neji!

-Ããh? Ah tá,desculpa. – Neji se apressou e alcançou a Sakura,ele iria completar a missão primeiro e depois pensava em garotas!

Neji e Sakura voltaram para a vila no começo da noite. Aquele era o momento perfeito para Neji,Sakura parecia um pouco cansada pela viagem e sem dúvidas não recusaria comer algo com ele.

- Você está com fome,Sakura?

- Estou. Deve ser a convivência com o Naruto mas eu estou doida pra comer um Lámen!

- Eu também quero! Vamos comer juntos?

- Tudo bem!

Logo após comerem,Neji sugeriu que os dois caminhassem um pouco. Os dois caminhavam e conversavam sobre a luz do luar,tudo parecia perfeito. Eles conversavam animados e descontraídos quando a Sakura começa a falar no Sasuke. Ela ficou 5 minutos falando do Sasuke e sempre que o Neji tentava mudar de assunto,ela começava a falar dele de novo. "Ele é muito timído para se declarar para mim." "O Sasuke é o melhor ninja do nosso tempo" "Eu sei que o Sasuke também gosta de mim porque uma vez..." "Ele parece ser durão mas ele é gentil,muito carinhoso..."

- Eu esqueci de notificar para a Hokage o sucesso da missão.

- Ããh?! Era uma missão muito simples,ela sabia que completaríamos a missão sem dificuldades!

- Da ultima vez que eu não a notifiquei ela me excluiu de todas as missões durante 3 meses.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou com você!

- N...Não precisa! Não é preciso que dois de nós vá até lá! Você deve estar cansada,vá para casa!

- Ah,tá! Obrigada!

Após se despedirem,Neji começou a murmurar coisas como: "Ainda bem que eu consegui sair de perto dela!" "Nunca ouvi falarem tanto do Sasuke!" "Agora eu posso fazer uma biografia do Sasuke se eu quiser!" "Será por isso que o Sasuke ignora ela?". Neji decide esquecer o que aconteceu e vai para casa dormir.

No dia seguinte as dez da manhã,Neji estava meditando em busca de paz interior. Tentava deixar sua mente o mais vazia possível,mas aquela imagem meiga e delicada da Hinata não lhe saía da cabeça. Neji pegou um vaso de flores e colocou-o na cabeça de tal modo que consumisse mais concentração. Voltou a meditar com o vaso de flores na cabeça,certo de que conseguiria parar de pensar na Hinata. Ele parara de pensar em Hinata,agora não tirava aquele corpo maravilhoso da cabeça, o cheiro delicado e feminino da Ten - Ten rompia sua concentração,fazendo o vaso cair e quebrar. Neji percebeu que não conseguiria se concentrar então, levantou-se do chão não muito contente e saiu de casa. Neji ficou andando pela vila durante muito tempo totalmente absorto nos seus pensamentos,alguém lhe chama uma,duas, três vezes sem nenhuma resposta do garoto.

- Nejiiiiiiiiiiii! – Um grito ensurdecedor penetrou na mente do Neji.

- Hãã? Por que você está gritando,Ino?

- Porque você não ouviu nehuma das três vezes que eu te chamei!

- Ah,é? Você me chamou? – Neji perguntou meio confuso.

- Você estava muito distraído! Estava pensando em alguém? – Perguntou Ino com um sorriso no rosto.

- Huumph! – Neji a olhou com um olhar de desdém.

- Eu adoro esse seu jeito! Sempre durão,não dá nenhum sinal de fraqueza! – Ino foi chegando cada vez mais perto,colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele. Ela não o beijou,olhou-o nos olhos para ver se era correspodida. Neji estava paralisado,precisava de um tempo para entender a situação,uma garota que ele mal conversava estava querendo beija-lo?Neji olhou-a nos olhos e se aproximou como consentimento,como dizer não para aqueles encantadores olhos azuis? Os dois se aproximaram até se beijarem,Neji não era muito experiente com garotas mas ele sabia quando algo estava errado. Neji não precisava consultar o Byakugan para saber que havia algo de errado ali. Sem ter nenhuma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo ele decidiu aproveitar o momento. Dez minutos depois eles pararam de se beijar,combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte e se despediram com mais um beijo. Neji voltava para casa ainda perplexo com o que acontecera a pouco,sua desconfiança não tinha diminuido nem um pouco. Neji ficou imaginando o porquê de tais atitudes,elaborando cada teoria mais absurda do que a outra,passou a noite toda e metade do dia seguinte pensando sobe o ocorrido. Quando a noite se aproximava,Neji se dirigiu até o local marcado no dia anterior. Ino o esperava exatamente como dissera,ela havia trocado a sua roupa casual por vestido,seu cabelo estava solto. Neji se aproximava vislumbrado com tanta beleza,a única vez que ele se lembrava de ter visto alguém tão bela,fora quando Hinata se vestira para o Naruto.

- Você está linda! – Neji disse baixinho no ouvido dela ao se aproximar.

- Ai,que susto! – Ino disse se virando – Você acha mesmo que ficou bom?

- Acho não,tenho certeza! Você está maravilhosa mas,não me disse que íamos sair!

- É que eu queria me vestir bem para você! –Diz Ino corando um pouco.

- Mas por que você escolheu esse lugar aqui? Você não quer ir para outro lugar?

- Eu escolhi esse lugar aqui para ficarmos sozinhos! Diz Ino com um sorriso malicioso.

O lugar havia algumas casas mas não tinha muito movimento. Ino e Neji se beijavam quando alguém chama pela garota. Ela instintivamente se vira e vê que quem lhe chamara tinha sido o Sasuke. Ele vem correndo na direção dela e para entre o casal. Sasuke estava com uma feição preucupada e aparentava estar correndo por muito tempo.

- Ino,preciso da sua ajuda! – Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso e começou a puxa-la.

- Sasuke-kun,para onde você está me levando?

- Precisamos conversar!

- Tudo bem! Me espera um pouco aqui Neji? – Sem esperar por uma resposta ela,junto com o Sasuke,foram para trás de uma das casas onde não poderiam ser vistos nem ouvidos. Neji estava tentando entender o acontecera a pouco,Ino estava tão curiosa quanto Neji. Quando os dois saíram da vista do Neji,Ino disparou uma pergunta:

- O que está acontecendo?

- A Sakura! A Sakura sumiu e eu não consigo acha-la!

- Sumiu?! Como assim? Explica isso direito!

- Depois de completar uma missão,fomos comer somente eu e a Sakura porque o Naruto tinha um encontro. A Sakura começou a falar sobre nós dois,disse que eu sabia o que ela sentia e que tinha certeza que eu sentia o mesmo por ela.

- E o que você disse? – Ele hesitou por um momento mas acabou dizendo.

- Eu disse que antes de matar aquele homem,nada mais importa!

- Você disse isso? E ela?

- Ela saiu correndo e chorando.

- Você queria que ela fizesse o quê? Você magoou ela! Você fez pouco dos sentimentos dela!

- Eu sei! Eu escolhi as palavras erradas. Eu procurei ela por toda vila mas não achei nenhum vestígio dela. Eu achei que você fizesse idéia de onde ela está.

- Ela gosta de vários lugares. Deixa eu pensar um pouco.

- Não temos tempo! Vamos passar em todos os lugares que você conhece.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor! Vamos chamar o Neji! – Ela se virou para chamar-lo mas o Sasuke agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a de volta. Sasuke puxou-a até encostar nele e disse:

- Não chame ele! Vamos deixar isso só entre nós dois!

- Dá para deixar de ser egoísta?! A Sakura está em algum lugar triste e sozinha. Você não quer que mais ninguém saiba o que você sente por ela. – Diz Ino furiosa.

- Huumph. – Sasuke a solta em sinal de aprovação e vira o rosto para não encarar Ino.

Neji estava impaciente,irritado e curioso com o motivo que trouxera o Sasuke até ali. Não lhe agradava ficar esperando,ainda mais quando não podia ver o que se passava lá. Neji teve uma idéia mas não lhe parecia muito correto,olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém,fez uma posição de mãos.

- Byakugan! – Os olhos claros e quase sem emoção alguma deram lugar à olhos invasivos. Neji olhou na direção onde Ino e Sasuke desapareceram da sua vista,sem dificuldades encontrou os dois no momento em que o Sasuke estava segurando Ino pela cintura,impedindo-a de ir. Visto pelo Byakugan,não seria difícil imaginar a coisa errada. Neji ficou furioso com aquilo,ficara imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo antes dele usar o Byakugan. Neji não queria ve-la retornar com cara de inocente,por isso,foi embora antes que ela voltasse. Quando Ino foi pedir a ajuda do Neji ela percebeu que ele não estava mais lá. Sasuke,que estava logo atrás dela disse:

- Parece que ele te abandonou!

- Ele deve ter ficado com ciúme. Eu demorei muito tempo.

- Vamos voltar ao plano inicial. Não precisamos dele mesmo.

Os dois saíram à procura da Sakura e a encontraram não muito tempo depois voltando para casa. Sasuke e Ino estavam chegando perto da Sakura quando a Ino pára e fala para ele:

- Você já causou estragos demais hoje! É melhor você não falar nada com ela hoje!

- Mas eu queria explicar para ela...

- A única coisa que você vai conseguir fazer hoje,é deixa-la pior! Pode ir embora,eu cuido dela agora.

- Se você acha melhor. – Sasuke se virou e foi embora,Ino foi ao encontro da amiga. Ela aparentava ter chorado muito e ainda tinha o rosto molhado. Ino com a parte de fora mão, secou o rosto da amiga.

- E aí testuda,noite difícil. – Sakura deu um sorriso forçado.

- Você está sabendo,né?

- Ele estava preucupado e foi me pedir ajuda.

- Ele te pediu ajuda? – Sakura fez uma cara de surpresa.

- É. Eu estava com o Neji e ele me puxou para um canto e me contou a história toda.

- Com o Neji? Me conta isso direito.

- Eu dei um beijo nele ontem e nós combinamos de nos encontrar hoje.

- Agora que eu percebi que você está toda sexy. – Diz Sakura olhando para o vestido da Ino.

- Ele também gostou.

- Você desistiu do Sasuke-kun?

- Eu ainda gosto dele mas, eu sei quem tem o coração dele.

- O irmão dele? – Diz Sakura com sarcasmo.

- Você sabe que ele gosta de você!

- Ele em um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar isso.

- Dá um tempo para ele.

- E o Neji,onde ele está? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para os lados.

- Ele foi embora enquanto eu estava conversando com o Sasuke-kun.

- Acabei estragando sua noite também.

- Não se preucupe! A minha intenção no começo era apenas esquecer o Sasuke-kun mas, agora eu acho que eu estou me apaixonando pelo Neji.

- Boa sorte com o novo amor.

- Vamos para minha casa? Nós conversamos um pouco e depois, se você quiser,dorme lá.

- Tudo bem.

As duas se encaminharam para casa da Ino. Enquanto isso,Neji que já havia chegado em casa,estava em no seu quarto com uma garrafa de sakê que ele mantinha escondida no quarto para os momentos de tensão. Depois de pensar sobre a Ino,ele não demorou para chegar numa conclusão: Ino o usara para fazer ciúme em Sasuke! Não encontrava outra explicação para as atitudes da Ino. Neji demorou a pegar no sono,estava com raiva da Ino. No dia seguinte,assim que ele acordou foi para floresta treinar sozinho. Na entrada da sua casa ele encontra Naruto e Hinata abraçados.

- Oi. – Diz Neji,passando pelos dois sem olha-los diretamante

- Oi,Neji. – Os dois dizem quase juntos.

Neji segue seu caminho ainda ressentido pela noite passada,quando ele está quase chegando perto do seu lugar de treinamento,ele avista Ino vindo em sua direção.

- Por que você foi embora sem se despedir? – Perguntou Ino chegando perto.

Neji passou direto por Ino sem nem ao menos olha-la. Ino acompanhou-o e disse:

- Você está com ciúme do Sasuke-kun?

- Tchau,Ino. – Disse Neji,com a voz carregada.

Ino parou na frente dele e perguntou:

- Por que você está tão nervoso?

- Porque eu vi o motivo de vocês estarem demorando.

- Viu? Mas como é possível que... – Ino parou de falar e olhou para o Neji. – Você estava me espionando com o Byakugan?

- Não se preucupe,eu não fiquei admirando seu momento de intimidade com o Sasuke.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – Ino o olhou com um olhar de desgosto.

- Tchau,Ino. – Neji desviou-se dela e prosseguiu o caminho,Ino estava tão nervosa que nem o impediu. Quando Neji estava entrando na floresta,ele é tocado no ombro. Neji se vira imaginando quem era.

- Ten - Ten?

- Você não me chamou para treinar esses dias e ainda por cima,recusou quando eu te chamei.

- É que eu não tenho treinado esses dias.

- Você não mente muito bem.

- Eu estou falando a verdade. Eu estive ocupado com umas coisas esses dias.

- Se é verdade o que você diz,treina comigo agora!

- É que agora não é... Tudo bem!

- Então,vamos!

Os dois entraram na floresta e começaram o treino. Neji estava um pouco desatento por estar pensando em Hinata,Ino e Ten - Ten,por isso teminaram bem mais cedo do que o normal. Neji pensava que tinha que contar para Hinata como se sentia,não poderia continuar daquele jeito mas, sempre uma dúvida pairava sobre ele: Se lhe contasse dos seus sentimentos provavelmente destruíria um relacionamento que ajudou a construir. Não estava nem aí para o Naruto se preucupava apenas com Hinata que o amava muito.Durante todo o treino não parara de admirar a Ten - Ten,cujo corpo tem curvas perfeitas e um perfume único. Neji ainda não parara de pensar no que a Ino lhe fizera no dia anterior. Enfim,no fim do treino, Ten - Ten se aproximou do Neji e disse :

- Hoje você estava muito desatento,Neji! Parecia que eu estava lutando com uma parede... não pensando bem,uma parede teria mais chance de me derrotar.

Ten - Ten provocava Neji dando risadas mas, Neji com um leve sorriso no rosto,apenas assitia ela provoca-lo. Neji sabia que ela estava tentando faze-lo rir,Ten - Ten estava apenas tentando anima-lo um pouco,esquecer os problemas que lhe atormentavam.

- O que aconteceu? Você não consegue nem revidar minhas palavras.

Ten - Ten chegou perto dele e continuou com a provocação:

- Eu já bati o bastante em você hoje?

- Eu não vou rir,se é o que você está querendo.

- Ainda não!

Ten - Ten começou a andar em volta do Neji,examinando-o. Em certa hora ela parou e tocou a nuca dele levemente e deslizou seus dedos para baixo. Um forte calafrio envolveu Neji,que estremeceu.

- Não vá me dizer que o grande Hyuuga sente cócegas!

- Eu não sinto cóc... – Ten - Ten repete o ato e mais uma vez Neji estremece.

- O que você dizia? – Diz Ten - Ten sorrindo

- Dá pra parar? – Diz Neji ficando nervoso.

- O que você vai fazer se eu não parar?

Neji olho-a de imediato,não conseguia resistir a um desafio. Neji rapidamente a deitou no chão,imobilizando-a. Neji posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela de tal modo,que ela não conseguiria sair.

- É isso que eu vou fazer! – Neji começou a fazer cócegas nela. – Se você quer que eu pare, retire o que disse.

- Nunca...hahahaha...você...hahahaha...é...hahahaha...muito...hahahaha...fraco...hahahaha

Neji continuava a fazer cócegas nela e a mesma ria sem parar mas não se rendia. De repente, Neji parou de fazer cócegas nela e disse:

- Você não vai retirar o que disse né?

- N-U-N-C-A. – Disse Ten - Ten convicta. Neji curvou seu corpo até ficar a 5 centímetros de distância do rosto dela e disse baixinho:

- Então,você não vai sair daqui!

- E quem disse que eu quero! – Ela chegou um pouco mais perto do rosto do Neji,que estava muito surpreso com o que Ten - Ten falara,percorreu a outra metade do caminho até beija-la. Neji deixou seu corpo mais solto até repousar completamente sobre o dela. Ten - Ten ainda beijando-o jogou-o para o lado e posicionou seu corpo sobre o dele,revertendo a situação.

- Você não vai sair daqui! – Disse Ten - Ten com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quem disse que eu quero! – Disse Neji puxando-a para mais perto e lhe dando um beijo. Os dois ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo. Passados vários minutos Ten - Ten saiu de cima do Neji e deitou ao seu lado.

- Parece um sonho estar aqui,com você... – Disse Ten - Ten suspirando.

- Se for...por favor não me acorde! – Disse Neji,deixando Ten - Ten vermelha.

- Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que você me beijava.

- Mas então por que alguns dias atrás você me disse que me considerava como amigo? – Disse Neji confuso. Ten - Ten suspirou e disse:

- O que você faria se você gostasse de alguém que não sentia o mesmo por você?

Neji entendia o que ela queria dizer,se ele fosse responder a pergunta ele responderia: "Tentaria esquecer essa pessoa."

- E como você podia saber se eu gostava ou não de você,se nem me perguntou nada?

- Não precisava! No dia em que eu te disse isso,você só faltava babar em cima da sua prima.

- Eu não... – Ao ver um olhar de incredulidade no rosto da garota ele desistiu de falar.

- O importante é que você sabe o que eu sinto e agora,eu sei o que você sente.

Após essas palavras,Neji a puxa de novo para lhe dar um beijo. Neji não acreditava no que estava sentindo,era uma sensação diferente de estar com a Hinata,uma sensação de estar sendo amado,correspondido. Neji olhou-a nos olhos,tomou-lhe a mão e maio inseguro disse:

- Você quer namorar comigo? – Ten - Ten ficou tão surpresa quanto feliz.

- É claro que SIM! – Neji não pode se conter e abriu um sorriso ao receber a resposta. Os dois ficaram juntos pelo resto daquele dia,se beijando,trocando olhares e carícias.


End file.
